


Tweet Me Like You Mean It

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-01
Updated: 2013-04-01
Packaged: 2017-12-07 03:35:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/743730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The word sat on his timeline like a rock. Louis hated that he was the scapegoat. He hated that he had to make an ass of himself every time suspicion got too high. But he hated the most that he was stuck.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tweet Me Like You Mean It

**Author's Note:**

> This is old and so dramatic. I hate myself for posting it, but was written in the post "bullshit" tweet hysteria and whelp, here it is.

“Anyone home?” Louis called out as he entered the home he and Harry shared Sunday evening. He listened for a moment before deciding that it was empty.

 

Louis had expected this much. He resorted to the kitchen, eating the remainder of the leftover chicken. The “propa cooked dinner”, originally made for him by his boyfriend when he returned from ‘holiday’ with Eleanor had tasted happier not even a week ago. Now, it was laden with guilt and sorrow.

 

“Bullshit”

 

 

The word sat on his timeline like a rock. Louis hated that he was the scapegoat. He hated that he had to make an ass of himself every time suspicion got too high. Most of all, he hated that he was stuck. He wanted as much as Harry to share their story with the world. But he knew he couldn’t change anything.

 

Having to keep this secret seemed like the solution to their problems two years ago. Sitting in a sterile boardroom at Modest! They were given an ultimatum: Stay with each other in secret, hiding their love from the world, or be together openly and out of the band. They chose the first; they did their best to conceal it. But the fans caught on. The unnecessary touches and lingering stares were picked up and spread. Before they knew it, “Larry Stylinson” was a phenomenon. It couldn’t be, Louis new that. Harry did too. But Harry was unafraid.

 

“So what if they all know. We’re happy; they’d understand that. I love you”

 

Louis had heard the line far too many times. They had this argument often. But the outcome never changed. There was too much on the line. Louis understood it was ridiculous, but he knew Harry was safe. The band needed him. His voice was a constant. Louis on the other hand, he was disposable. Management could make up a story about Louis wanting to go to University and get rid of him. That terrified him. He loved his job, he loved his band, and most of all,  he loved his Harry.

 

Lost in thought, he didn’t hear the door at 2am. He finally looked up from his place on the couch to see a slightly disheveled Harry staring at him from the doorway.

 

“I’m sorr-“ He started but he was promptly cut off

 

“Bullshit?! Is that what this is!” Harry yelled, “You had to respond. Didn’t you?! I thought we had agreed to ignore it. Let it work itself out.”

 

“Look, Harry, I didn’t mean to start any of this” Louis fought back

 

“I’m not done yet,” Harry replied resolutely, “I don’t know what the fuck got into you today, but if this is all bullshit, then I’ll go. Do you have any idea what my timeline looked like today? Did you check your mentions? Better yet, did you see the mentions of the poor girl you replied to? Death threats. We all got them.”

Louis stared back, lost for words.

 

“Why the hell would you unleash that upon someone else? Even more, you lost us supporters. People who support not just you and me, but  _us_  were bullied into changing. Management is going to freak out. I’ll have to go hang out with 49 different girls this week. And you’ll have to see Eleanor. Sometimes I wonder if you even give a fuck. This obviously means less to you than it does to me. Talk to me when you get some sense back.”

 

Louis hung his head.

 

“Harry,” he started but heard Harry retreat down the hallway and their bedroom door slam.

 

“Fuck.” Louis mumbled to himself, absentmindedly running a hand through his hair. He hesitated a moment before going to the bedroom door. He checked and found it locked and sat down with his back to the door. Letting out a sigh he began.

 

“Haz,” he started tentatively, “I-I’m sorry. I know I shouldn’t have tweeted everything but I couldn’t take it. Management’s been on me a lot lately, they said me and El’s holiday wasn’t ‘convincing.’ And the fans were talking, and I had to stop it. Do you know what they say about us? About me? We can’t risk it; we can’t have them out us. I love you too much and I probably made it worse, and the hate we got that was horrible, and I feel guilty about the girls that I replied to because they got hate, and you, I hurt you the most. Don’t think for a minute this is bullshit. I love you; I have for as long as I can remember, fuck I don’t remember not loving you. And I know I should’ve stopped, shit, I wish I could time travel but that’d be insane beca-“

 

Louis was cut off by a cough on the other side of the door. He became hyperaware of the boy sitting in a similar position to him, separated by a thing piece of wood.

 

“I know you were only doing what you had to Boo, but it still hurts.” Harry said in a shaky tone, “I know you have this irrational fear that you’ll be kicked out of the band and they’ll force me to stay and I’ll move on with the boys and you’ll be left behind.”

 

“How do you know that?”

 

“Lou, we have this conversation weekly, you think I don’t pick up on this stuff?” Harry asked with a watery chuckle, “but I know that if they kick you out, they’ll have to deal with me leaving too. Back to what I was saying, it hurts me when you blatantly deny us. I try to remind myself that you’re being forced too, but when I hear it enough, I- this sounds crazy out loud, but I start to believe it. Every time you walk out the door to go on a ‘date’ with Eleanor it fucking kills me. I want you to be mine; I don’t want to share you with her, even if it’s a contractually obligated pairing. I want the world to know about us, hell, I want our parents to know about us.”

 

“I know Harry, but we can’t. I can’t. You might be ready, but I-“

 

“Boo, I know we’ve said this. We agreed together. That’s how it’s going to stay. You and me, forever.” Harry stated matter-of-factly.

 

Louis felt the reverberating thud of the other boy's head as it fell against the door. He didn't have to see his face to know the look of sincerity upon it.

 

“Forever, yeah?” Louis said.

 

**Author's Note:**

> comments/kudo are appreciated


End file.
